Seiashi: Land of the Hidden Spirits
by Zap Fosho
Summary: This is the story of Seiashi as it deals with the threats of attacks from it's enemies.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all, Seiashi is replacing Konoha. No canon characters are being used. These are all original characters created by me and others (which I will mention at the end)._

Chapter 1

Zap looks out his window onto the village of Seiashi. "My home… I have served you well these last two years. I can only hope that the last Seikage approves." A knock is heard on the door behind him. "Come in." Zap turns around to see the door open. A young girl in a pink kimono walks in, closing the door behind her.

"Cho, it is good to see you again. How have you been?"

"I have been doing well, thanks to your wife. I was wondering if there was a mission that required my medical expertise."

"Yes, of course." Zap looks over the paper work on his desk. "I do not see anything needing a medical ninja."

A person in a doctor's outfit bursts into the room. "Seikage, we need a strong medical ninja. We are having trouble with a difficult surgery."

"Cho, there is your mission. Go help them with what they need, immediately."

"Yes, sir." Cho and the doctor run out to the hospital and forget to close the door.

"Sheesh." Zap walks over to the door and is about to close it when a jonin in a strange blue gi appears. "Justin, why are you here? I thought I sent you on a mission this morning."

"Mission complete."

"Already!? Wow, you are fast. Let me get your pay." Zap walks over to his desk, grabs a bag of money, and throws it to Justin. Justin catches the bag and walks out, closing the door behind him. "I wonder who will come next."

Cho and the doctor rush into the surgery room. "Good you are back. And you must be the medical ninja. Come help." Cho runs over to the man in surgery. Cho places her hand on the man. Her hand glows bright green as she begins to heal him. "The surgery is done. We need you to get him healed before he dies."

"Yes, sir." Cho's hand glows an even brighter green. The man slowly begins to heal up when Cho's mother appears. "Mom? I thought you gave up being a medical ninja."

"I did, but when I saw you working so hard at it, I decided to give it another try." Cho's mother places both of her hands on the man as her hands glow a furious bright green.

Daichi walks through the village looking for something to do. "Today seems like a very boring day. I wonder where mother and sister are." Daichi walks over to a villager.

"How is your day going?"

"It isn't going well. A bandit attacked my caravan and stole a few of my wares."

"Is that right? Lead me to where this happened."

"Really? Yes, of course, this way." The villager leads Daichi to the road where a caravan is spotted. "Is that your caravan?"

"Yes. The bandit should be nearby."

"Stay here. I'll find him." The villager stays near the caravan. Daichi disappears into the woods nearby and spots the bandit. "There you are." Daichi places his hand in front of him. Electricity charges in his hand. The bandit is counting the stolen money and does not notice Daichi. Daichi launches a shotgun-like blast of lightning at the bandit and electrocutes him to death. "That was easy."

Daichi jumps to where the bandit had been standing only moments before. He looks around and notices the stolen goods. Daichi walks over and picks up the stolen goods and the money. Daichi disappears and reappears behind the villager. "Here are your stolen goods, and the money that was stolen from you."

"Thank you very much. For helping me, please accept this money as payment."

"Thank you. In addition, it was no problem. The bandit was weak." Daichi takes the money and escorts the villager back to Seiashi. "Thank you again."

Daichi nods and walks away. "That was fun. I wonder what will happen next."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zap notices the time. "I guess it is time for me to get going." Zap gets up and is about to leave when Daichi walks in.

"Are there any missions available?"

"Let me take a look." Zap looks through his paper work and finally finds a mission. "Here is one. I need you to go take care of some bandits for me."

"Yes, sir." Daichi disappears in a flash.

"He sure is in a hurry." Zap sits back down. "I guess I better wait for him to come back."

Daichi appears in the forest. "There should be some bandits nearby." He finally spots the bandits at a camp fire. "This should be easy." Daichi walks over to a tree and knocks on it.

"Go check that out!" The leader snaps at one of his subordinates.

"Yes, sir." The bandit walks over to where Daichi is standing. The darkness of the forest cloaks the both of them. Daichi grabs a kunai and makes a quick cut to the man's throat. The man drops dead. The leader and last two bandits hear the thud.

"What the hell?! You two! Go take care of that." The leader snaps. The two men run into the forest.

"What shall I do? I got it." Daichi whispers to himself. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Three clones appear. Daichi and one of the clones smash their fists into one man's stomach as the other two clones do the same. Daichi then stabs a kunai into their throats.

"Now for the leader." The bandit leader appears behind one of the clones and smashes his fist into it. The other two clones try to smash their fists into the bandit leader but miss as the bandit leader hits them both.

"Just me and you, Daichi Tsuchinaga."

"How do you know me?"

"Let's just say that I have a reason to kill you." Daichi stares at the strange bandit leader.

Daichi stares at the bandit leader with anger. "You are not a bandit leader, are you?"

"No, I am your father's arch enemy. I am Kichiro Doratabo, a thief-nin and a hired help."

"You're the one who killed my father! I'll kill you for that!"

"No, you won't. My job here is done. I bid you farewell." Kichiro throws a smoke bomb into the ground as he smirks. Smoke fills the area as Kichiro disappears.

"Damn him." Daichi looks around for anymore bandits. "There are no more. I guess since he wasn't a bandit, my job is done here." Daichi disappears.

Cho and her mother finish healing the man. "Who is he anyway?" Cho asks her mother.

"He is Heren, a shinobi, here in Seiashi. He was seriously injured during a mission with his sister, Kiya."

"Do they have any other team members?"

"The rest of their team was killed during the mission."

"Oh, are they chunin?"

"Yes, why?"

"Where is Kiya now?"

"She is down the hall. Fourth door on the right."

"Go, I will watch after Heren."

"Thanks, mom." Cho walks down the hall and enters Kiya's room.

"Who are you?"

"I am the medical ninja, who just healed your brother. I heard the rest of your team was killed. Do you need a replacement?"

"Why would you randomly want to join us?"

"My last team was assassinated with the exception of my brother. And you are ninja of the leaf. I know I can trust you because of that knowledge."

"Thank you for the offer. Do you know a jonin who could team up with us as well?"

"Yes, I can see if my big brother can be our leader."

"Thank you. I'll meet you at the Hokage's Office tomorrow, so we can seal the deal."

"Yes, I'll go see if I can find my brother."

"Bye." Cho leaves and walks down the hall to her mother.

"Do you know where Daichi is?"

"I think he went on a mission. He should be back soon."

"Okay, I'm going to see the Hokage." Cho disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cho appears outside the Hokage's Office and knocks. "Come in." Zap looks at the door. "Ah, Cho. How did it go?"

"He is alive and well."

"Good job, Cho." Zap heads into his desk draw and pulls out some money. He tosses it to Cho. "There is your payment for the mission."

"Thank you, sir."

"Is there anything else you want?"

"Can I wait for my big brother here?"

"Of course, can you help me while you are waiting?"

"Sure." Cho walks over to Zap. "What do you need?"

"I need you to move these scrolls into that filing cabinet, while I straighten up my desk." Zap hands Cho some scrolls as she walks over and places them in a filing cabinet. Zap then proceeds to straighten up his desk. "It gets quite chaotic in this office."

"I bet it does. How do you keep calm?"

"I keep calm by thinking of the people I have sworn to protect."

"That is so cool. That is what will make you a respected leader Seikage-sama."

"Thank you, Cho-san."

Daichi appears outside the Hokage's Office and knocks. "Come in." Daichi walks in. "Ah, Daichi. How did it go?"

"All bandits are dead. However a thief-nin was there and got away."

"Who was the thief-nin?"

"He said his name was Kichiro…"

"Doratabo, do NOT fight against him!"

"Why?" Daichi looks on in confusion.

"He is only a match for someone like Justin, or me as of now. If you want to fight him, I'll see if Justin can train you."

"Daichi!" Cho runs up and hugs Daichi.

"Well here is your pay, Daichi. Keep getting stronger and I may send you after Kichiro." Zap hands some money to Daichi.

"Thank you. Let's go Cho." The two of them leave.

"If Kichiro is near, that means Jufi is involved. I hope I don't have to face her again." Zap looks out the window with a worried look on his face.

"Cho, what were you doing there?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you could become the leader for a new team I am starting with two other chunin."

"Sure, I'll become the leader. Who are the two other people?"

"You will meet them tomorrow."

"Where is mother?"

"She is at the hospital looking after one of the new teammates. He was injured on a mission. His sister will meet us at the Hokage's Office tomorrow."

"I hope this will be a fun experience."

"Don't worry. It's always fun when I'm around."

"You can always make me smile, Cho." Cho smiles as the two of them walk through Seiashi.

A girl in an Akatsuki-like pure black robe is in the forest at a base built by her. "Soon, Seiashi will fall, and so shall Zap. Tobi, prepare my lunch."

"Yes, Mistress Jufi." Tobi scrambles around trying to prepare Jufi's lunch. Jufi walks into the living room and sits on the couch.

"Tobi, did you send Kichiro to get those plans?"

"Yes, mistress."

Just then Kichiro appears. "Here are the plans you wanted." Kichiro hands a couple scrolls to Jufi.

"Thank you, Kichiro. Here is your pay." Jufi grabs a bag of money and throws it to Kichiro. Kichiro catches it.

"Always a pleasure to serve you, Jufi-sama."

"Let's hope for victory against Zap."

"As long as I get to take down the Tsuchinaga's, you can do whatever you want."

"Thank you for the help." Jufi smiles as Tobi brings her lunch to her.

"Here you go mistress."

"Thank you Tobi."

"It's always a pleasure to serve you." Tobi hugs her after placing the lunch on the table. Jufi smacks Tobi over the head.

"What did I say?!"

"Sorry, Mistress Jufi." Tobi leaves her be.

"I'll be off. I have other clients as well."

"Good bye Kichiro." Kichiro disappears. Jufi smirks. "Good-bye, Seiashi!! Mwahahahahaha!!" Jufi continues on laughing evilly before snapping. "Where is my lunch?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Daichi and Cho appear outside the Hokage's Office. "Where is this new teammate of ours?" asks Daichi.

"Right behind you." Kiya walks up behind Daichi. Daichi turns around. He looks her over a bit and blushes.

"H..hi…. I'm Daichi, Cho's older brother."

"Nice to meet you." Kiya keeps staring at his hands.

"Don't trust many people I see."

"How did you know that?" asks Kiya.

"You keep staring at my hands, as if you are waiting for me to attack."

"Sorry. My brother and I don't trust many people."

"Don't worry we will get to know each other quickly enough." Daichi smiles. Daichi knocks on the door.

"Come in," says Zap.

The three of them open the door and walk slowly into the Office. "Hello, nice to see you three. Kiya, how did your team's mission go?" asks Zap, who is sitting at his desk.

"We succeeded at the mission but it cost the life of two of our team members and nearly my brother's life as well."

"Oh, that is a terrible loss. How is your brother now?" asks Zap.

"He is doing well, thanks to Cho and her mother."

"Mother?" Zap and Daichi look to Cho, both confused.

"My mother has decided to take up being a medical ninja again, though I don't think she will be able to leave the village on missions," says Cho.

"Okay, I'll let her help in the hospital."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now why are you two here?" Zap reaches into a desk draw and throws Kiya a sack of money.

"We are here to form a four man team with Kiya and her brother. Daichi will be our team leader."

"Is this true Kiya?" asks Zap. Kiya nods. "Very well. Zap opens one of his draws and begins going through a lot of paperwork. "Here we are." Zap hands the forms to Daichi. "Here you go. Fill this out and you'll become a new team." Daichi finishes the paperwork.

"Here you go." Daichi hands the paperwork back to Zap.

"Okay, Team Daichi. Take a few days and get acquainted. Then you can come here for your first mission as a team."

"Yes, sir," says Daichi. The three of them walk out of the room.

Zap looks down at his paperwork for a few seconds. "Hello Justin."

Justin is standing directly behind him. "Zap-sama, brilliant as always." Justin walks around to the front of the desk. "Is there any missions available?"

"Yes, here." Zap hands Justin a scroll. "I need you to take care of a strong thief-nin for me. His name is Kichiro Doratabo. He is up to no good. I believe he has stolen a few plans and has given them to Jufi. I need you to stop him before he causes too much harm."

"Yes, Zap-sama." Justin disappears.

"I guess I should be getting home." Zap disappears.

Daichi turns around to face Kiya and Cho. "Kiya, when do you think your brother can join us?" asks Daichi.

"He should be ready tomorrow morning."

"Meet us in the training field tomorrow morning then."

"Okay, Daichi-sensei."

"Don't call me sensei. I am your age after all."

"Okay, Daichi-kun." Kiya disappears. Daichi turns back around and continues walking.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Daichi starts to look a bit nervous as his pace picks up.

"I saw you looking at her. Daichi and Kiya. Daichi and Kiya." Cho dances around Daichi, annoying him to no end.

"That's it." Daichi disappears.

"Wait! Come back!" Cho disappears.

Kiya appears in Heren's room. "Brother, I have good news. I have found us a new team."

"That's good. How are the other two teammates?"

"Well, one is a sweet medical nin and the other is a cute jonin." Kiya blushes a bit.

"It seems you have a bit of a crush on this jonin. How old is he?"

"He is our age."

"Just be wary. We must always keep watch for the enemy."

"I know, brother. We are to meet him and his sister tomorrow at the training fields. Don't forget, brother."

"I won't" Kiya disappears. Heren lays in his bed at the hospital.

"Tomorrow shall be interesting." Heren falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Justin appeared at the gates of Seiashi. "Kichiro Doratabo, I am coming for you." Justin runs down the road and disappears. He reappears in the trees. He continues jumping from tree to tree looking for his prey. "Where are you, Kichiro Doratabo?"

He spots a man walking down the road away from him. The man turns around and throws a kunai at Justin. Justin immediately disappears and reappears behind the man. "Kichiro Doratabo."

"Correct." Kichiro disappears and punches Justin in the back. Justin is sent flying as he regains his composure and gets up.

"Unexpected."

"Who are you, ninja of Seiashi?"

"Justin." Justin does some handseals and fire hits the surrounding area.

Zap is pacing in his house. "I shouldn't have sent Justin on that mission. He isn't ready. Even Justin would have problems with Kichiro right now. I need to train with Justin and teach him a few more jutsu before he will be strong enough to face Kichiro. I need her to help me right now." Zap disappears.

Zap appears at the Tsuchinaga residence. "Here goes nothing." Zap knocks on the door. Cho's mother answers it.

"Seikage-sama? What is going on? Why are you here?"

"I need your help, Akina. I need to stop Justin before he goes in over his head."

"But…but…" Akina panics a bit, knowing her own fears of missions.

"Please, Akina. I have no one else to turn to." Zap looks concerned.

"Alright, Seikage-sama. I trust you. Lead the way."

"Thank you, Akina. Follow me." The two of them disappear.

Kichiro escapes the fire. "You will pay for that, Justin." Kichiro does some handseals. All of a sudden a log starts going after Justin.

"What in the world?" Justin keeps dodging the log, barely dodging each time. "This is going to end bad." Kichiro sends the log flying at Justin who dodges only to have Kichiro kick him in the face. Justin is sent flying a few feet. Justin gets up only to be hit over the back of the head. Justin falls to the ground. Kichiro kicks him a few feet. Justin gets up and prepares to fight again but notices Kichiro is gone. He looks around as he is hit against the back of the neck. Justin tries to get but can't move his arms or legs. "What happened to me?"

"I've temporarily paralyzed you. Now I'll get the information, I need and kill you."

"You'll never get anything out of me. I will win this fight yet."

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

Just then Zap appears and plows his fist into Kichiro's face sending him flying. Akina appears next to Justin. "Zap, is that you? Why are you here? I can finish him myself." "No, you can't. Akina-san, get him out of here." "Are you sure….? What about you?"

"I can handle myself. I'll be fine." Akina picks up Justin. "Let me go! I can fight!" Akina disappears. Zap runs up and punches Kichiro again across the jaw, sending him flying again.

"Zap Fosho, Kage of the Spirits. If I kill you, my employer will be very happy."

"Who is your employer, Kichiro?"

"Jufi of the Mist."

"I thought so. I can't believe I'll have to fight her again. Oh well. Die!" Zap does some handseals. A massive explosion surrounds Zap.

"DAMN!!" Kichiro get hit full blast by the explosion. After the dust settles Kichiro stands there heavily damaged.

"Will you give up?" Kichiro tries to run. Zap jumps and punches him in the back. The clone disappears as a dark smoke cloud covers the area. "Damn, he got away." Zap disappears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Akina appears with Justin at the hospital. "Let me go!" Justin tries to get away but is unable to.

"Justin-sama…..Calm down…."

"I can fight." Zap appears behind them and knocks Justin out.

"He can really be too rash."

Cho runs out. "Seikage-sama, why are you here?"

"I'm here to make sure he gets treatment. He is too persistent against things."

"We'll take care of him." Akina and Cho run off to a room so that they can heal him.

"I'm going to head home. Good luck." Zap disappears.

Akina brings Justin into a room. "Justin-sama, you are way too reckless." Akina places her hand on Justin. It glows green as she begins to heal Justin. "Justin is hurt less than I thought."

Justin begins to wake up. "Zap!" Justin grabs Akina. Akina screams bloody murder.

"MOM!"

Doctors burst into the room and try to restrain Justin. Justin busts out of it and jumps out the open window. "Shit! Go warn the Seikage!" Akina disappears.

Akina appears outside the Seikage's Office. She knocks and notices there is no one inside. "Must be at home." Akina disappears and reappears outside the Seikage's home. Akina's mother knocks.

"Akina?? What are you doing here?" Zap looks around to see if something is going on.

"We had a problem. Justin busted out of the hospital."

"What?! Justin! What are you up to?"

Justin appears in front of Zap. "I'm going to knock some sense into you for not letting me fight."

"Justin, don't make me!" Zap bites his thumb. "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu." A wolf appears behind Justin. "Betarufu, do it." Betarufu howls as a cage made of earth emerges from no where. "Good job, Betarufu."

"What is going on, Zap. Who is this human?"

"His name is Justin. He thinks he can do anything he wishes." Zap punches Justin and throws him into the back of the cage. Justin slams into the back wall and collapses with blood drooling from his mouth. "Learn your place Justin."

Justin lies unconscious in the cage. "Let it down, Betarufu."

"Yes, Zap." The cage disappears into the ground.

"Akina, go ahead and heal him." Akina walks over and heals Justin. "Betarufu, you can go." Betarufu bows and then unsummons.

"Justin….." Akina says as she finishes.

"You may go Akina." Akina bows and disappears. Zap grabs some rope that he placed outside his home. Zap ties Justin up and places a charka seal on his back. "I'll have to leave him in my office under watch." He sighs. He, then, grabs Justin and disappears.

Zap walks into his office and lays Justin in a corner. "I guess I'll stay here all night. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Three clones appear. "You will take turns guarding him. I'm getting some sleep." Zap walks into a spare room next to his office with a bed. He lays down and sleeps as the clones watch Justin throughout the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zap walks up to find Justin still asleep. He gets off the bed and walks over to Justin. "What am I going to do with you?"

"How about die?" The tied up Justin disappears.

"Damn it was a clone." Justin appears right behind Zap. "Time you learn the power that I possess." Zap says as Earth surrounds Zap without him moving a muscle. Justin starts punching at it. Every time a chip of earth falls off, the entire earth armor reforms. "I am not someone to be messed with, Justin." Fire swarms the room like a hive of bees and attacks Justin.

"What is this? Genjutsu?" Justin tries to dispel it and fails.

"It's my kekkei genkai." The earth armor falls and Zap turns around and looks at Justin. Justin backs away in fear as Zap's eyes glow red. Lightning strikes Justin multiple times. "Learn your place Justin…." Zap knocks Justin out with a glove of earth armor. Justin collapses to the floor, badly burned from the fire and lightning strikes.

Just then, Akina Tsuchinaga knocks on the Seikage's Office. "Ah, Akina. Good timing." Zap points over to the unconscious Justin.

"What happened to him?" Akina runs over and starts healing Justin.

"He decided it would be a good idea to attack me." Akina looks up in awe, as she puts more charka into healing Justin. Her hands become bright green. "Be careful with him. I'm going to have to take care of him somehow. Place a charka seal on his back, just so we don't have him attacking us." Akina finishes up with the healing as she places a charka seal on Justin's back.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave him here?"

"It isn't, but I don't have much of a choice. I need to call in those two…." Akina looks in fear at Zap.

"You mean…Baiko and Asura….I thought those two were enemies of us."

"The three of us are in a truce. I'll send a messenger team soon. Go get some rest Akina. You need it."

"Thank you, Seikage-sama." Akina leaves as Zap sits at his desk.

"What else can go wrong?"

At the training field, Daichi and Cho Tsuchinaga wait for their new teammates to arrive. "Are you sure they will remember?" Daichi looks down at Cho.

"Of course they will big brother. I'm sure they will." Cho giggles at her big brother.

"Cho….What was that for?"

"Nothing…" Cho acts innocently.

"Cho, tell me now. As your team leader, tell me."

"Daichi and Kiya sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"You are a dead little sister." Daichi runs after Cho, who squeals.

"No fair!!"

"Neither is making me mad, Cho."

"Hmph…" Cho walks over to a tree and sits down under it. She plays with a few butterflies nearby.

Daichi sighs. "She is a pain in my butt, but I still love her."

After about five minutes, Kiya and Heren appear and start to look around. They spot Daichi and Cho and run over. "Daichi-kun! We are here!"

"Ah, Kiya-san. Nice to see you." Kiya runs over and hugs Daichi. Daichi is taken by surprise and falls to the ground. Kiya falls on top of him. Kiya and Daichi looks eye to eye, until Heren and Cho burst out laughing. Kiya and Daichi both blush and get up. "How is everyone?" Daichi says trying to keep himself from blushing to much, and failing horribly.

"I'm good," says Kiya, having the same problem as Daichi.

"I'm good," Heren says, as he continues to laugh.

"What jutsu do you two specialize in?" Daichi says, red as a beet.

"I'm a lightning jutsu user, though I have been thinking that I can do fire." Kiya demonstrates with a lightning bolt jutsu.

"I am a water jutsu user." Heren demonstrates with a water bullet jutsu.

"I am a fire and lightning jutsu user." Daichi demonstrates with a fireball and then a lightning bolt.

"I am a medical ninja." Cho smiles.

"Hm….Kiya, stay after this training for a bit. I want to see what you are capable of."

"Yes, Daichi-kun."

Cho and Heren both laugh like crazy. "Don't make me!!" Daichi snaps.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A cat-like girl lurked in the shadows of the Seikage's Office. "A lot has happened here since I left for my mission. How long has it been? Two weeks…" She sneaks through the rafters and notices Zap and Justin.

"Justin. You were such a good ninja. Only one person came close to your skills. Granted she is a little chaotic, she is a good ninja… and a good friend." Zap sighs.

"GLOMP NO JUTSU!!!" The cat-like girl jumps down off the raftors and tackles Zap. Zap falls and hits the ground hard. The girl stands up and smiles. Her loose kimono swaying in the wind. Her cat ears twitch from the wind blowing through her hair. Her tail twitches behind her.

"Yuki-chan. I was just talking about you."

"Aw…All that praise was for me? Thank you, Zap-kun."

He blushes a little. "Now, how did your mission go?"

Yuki helps him up. "The mission was a success. Baiko and Asura are on their way here to discuss terms of peace." Yuki looks over at Justin. "What happened with him?"

"He tried to attack me, and learned not to mess with my kekkei genkai." Yuki's ears twitch.

"He tried to attack you?! He is a dead man!" Zap grabs onto Yuki as she goes to attack Justin.

"Calm down, Yuki. No reason to be so rash." Zap does his best to hold her back.

"Fine. I'll stop." She pouts. "How has the fan club been while I was gone?"

"Quiet thankfully. I haven't heard from them in a while." Yuki smiles. "Where is your cat friend?"

"Fluffy is scoping out their hideout for me." Zap sighs.

"I better not hear any complaints about Fluffy."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Yuki smiles.

Daichi spars with Heren. "Prepare yourself, Heren. No ninjutsu." Heren runs up and goes to punch Daichi. Daichi dodges and puts chakra into his fist and slams Heren into the ground. "Come on, put some effort into it!"

"Just you wait. I'll surpass you." Heren gets up and puts some chakra into his feet causing him to speed up.

"So that's your game." Daichi does the same as the two clash. Fists fly back and forth as the two continue their brawl. "You won't win Heren."

"Watch me." Heren begins to really put power behind his punches.

Cho smiles as Kiya sits down next to her. "What is your brother like?"

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" Cho teases her.

"What?!" Daichi and Heren look towards her. "Nothing!" Heren blushes intensely. "Don't tell him okay."

"I won't, though I'm pretty sure he feels the same way towards you." Heren blushes and looks surprised.

"Really?" Cho nods. She squeals as Daichi and Heren look towards her again. "Nothing!"

"You need to stop drawing their attention." Cho smiles and looks over to the two fighting.

"Heren, now is when you lose! Daichi puts a ton of chakra into his fist. He runs up and lays one final punch on him. Heren goes flying into a rock. "Keep working and you will become even with me, Heren." Heren smiles as he drops to the ground. "Cho, come heal him!"

"Yes, brother." Cho runs over towards Heren and begins to heal him.

Daichi walks over to Kiya. "He should be fine. My sister is an excellent medical ninja. She can heal most anything."

"That's great. Um…after training…do you want to go grab something to eat?" Kiya blushes.

Daichi blushes extremely. "S..Sure.." He smiles.

Jufi sits on her chair planning. "Tobi?! Where is my lunch?!" Tobi scrambles towards her. He gives her a pork and potatoes. "Thank you. Took you long enough."

"Sorry, mistress." Kichiro appears, injured.

"That Seikage…is one strong ninja…." He collapses to the ground.

"You tried to fight the Seikage? Are you a fool?" She walks over to him. "Tobi? Can you bring him up to the guest room?"

"Yes, Mistress Jufi." Tobi walks over and picks Kichiro up. "I shall be back soon, Mistress Jufi." He walks off to the guest room.

"I need some better ninja. If only Baiko and Asura weren't so strong. It would be nice to have them under my control." She goes and eats her meal.


End file.
